Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 is a four-disc DVD box set that was released by Warner Home Video on October 28, 2003, as part of the Golden Collection. It contains 56 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. A handful of the post-1948 cartoons' were derived from their 1998 Warner Bros. dubbed prints which fully restored and remastered the cartoons in standard definition, albeit without the dubbed notice at the end for each cartoon included on this DVD set total of 29 cartoons on the sets are dubbed version. Disc 1 (starring Bugs Bunny) All cartoons on this disc star Bugs Bunny. Cartoons 1 and 12 are in the a.a.p. package. The rest are in the post-1948 package. # Baseball Bugs (Bugs Bunny, Gashouse Gorillas, 1946) (Friz Freleng) # Rabbit Seasoning (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, 1952) (Chuck Jones) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Long-Haired Hare (Bugs Bunny, Giovanni Jones, 1949) (Chuck Jones) # High Diving Hare (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, 1949) (Friz Freleng) (low audio pitch) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Bully for Bugs (Bugs Bunny, 1953) (Chuck Jones) (low audio pitch) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # What's Up Doc? (Bugs Bunny, 1950) (Robert McKimson) # Rabbit's Kin (Bugs Bunny, Shorty, Pete Puma, 1952) (Robert McKimson) (1997 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Water, Water Every Hare (Bugs Bunny, Gossamer, 1952) (Chuck Jones) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Big House Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, 1950) (Friz Freleng) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Big Top Bunny (Bugs Bunny, 1951) (Robert McKimson) (1997 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # My Bunny Lies over the Sea (Bugs Bunny, Angus MacRory, 1948) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Wabbit Twouble (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, 1941) (Bob Clampett) # Ballot Box Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, 1951) (Friz Freleng) # Rabbit of Seville (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, 1950) (Chuck Jones) (low audio pitch) Special Features *'Audio bonuses' **Music-only audio tracks on Rabbit Seasoning, What's Up Doc?, Rabbit's Kin *'Audio commentaries' **Michael Barrier on "Rabbit Seasoning", "Long-Haired Hare", "Bully for Bugs", "Big Top Bunny", "Wabbit Twouble" **Greg Ford on "High Diving Hare", "What's Up Doc?" **Stan Freberg on "Rabbit's Kin" *'From the Vaults' **Bonus cartoon: (Blooper) Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam; 1991)- with optional commentary by Greg Ford **Bugs Bunny at the Movies Excerpts: My Dream Is Yours, Two Guys From Texas **The Bugs Bunny Show: A Star is Bored bridging sequences; The Astro-Nuts audio recording sessions with Mel Blanc **Trailer gallery: Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Festival, Bugs Bunny's Cartoon Jamboree **Stills gallery *'Behind-the-Tunes' **''Bugs: A Rabbit For All Seasonings'': A look at Warner Bros. (and Looney Tunes) most popular wascally wabbit, Bugs Bunny **''Short-Fuse Shootout: The Small Tale of Yosemite Sam'': A look at Yosemite Sam, the fiery redheaded cowboy character that served as one of Bugs' many adversaries **''Forever Befuddled'': A look at Elmer Fudd, the naive (and often neurotic) everyman and hunter who also was one of Bugs' many adversaries. *'Others' ** A greeting from Chuck Jones ** Camera Three: The Boys From Termite Terrace: Part 1 Disc 2 (starring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) Yankee Doodle Daffy is in the a.a.p. package. The rest are post-1948. # Duck Amuck (Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, 1953) (Chuck Jones) # Dough for the Do-Do (Porky Pig, Yoyo Dodo, 1949) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) (Friz Freleng's color remake of Porky in Wackyland, directed by Bob Clampett) # Drip-Along Daffy (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1951) (Chuck Jones) # Scaredy Cat (Porky Pig, Sylvester, 1948) (Chuck Jones) (Original opening and credits) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # The Ducksters (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1950) (Chuck Jones) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # The Scarlet Pumpernickel (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Melissa Duck, Mama Bear, 1950) (Chuck Jones) # Yankee Doodle Daffy (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1943) (Friz Freleng) (Public domain) # Porky Chops (Porky Pig, 1949) (Arthur Davis) # The Wearing of the Grin (Porky Pig, 1951) (Chuck Jones) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Deduce, You Say (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Shropshire Slasher, 1956) (Chuck Jones) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Boobs in the Woods (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1950) (Robert McKimson) # Golden Yeggs (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Rocky and Mugsy, 1950) (Friz Freleng) (low audio pitch) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Rabbit Fire (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, 1951) (Chuck Jones) (low audio pitch) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Marvin the Martian, Dr. I.Q. Hi, 1953) Special Features *'Audio bonuses' **Music-only audio tracks on Duck Amuck, Drip-Along Daffy, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, Rabbit Fire **Audio commentaries by Michael Barrier on Duck Amuck, Drip-Along Daffy, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, The Wearing of the Grin, Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century *'Behind-the-Tunes' **Hard Luck Duck **Porky Pig Roast: A Tribute to the World's Most Famous Ham: **Animal Quackers *'Others' **''Camera Three: The Boys From Termite Terrace'': Part 2 **Stills gallery Disc 3 Looney Tunes All Stars Part 1 Cartoons 1, 2, 4, 6, 13, and 14 are in the a.a.p. package. The rest are in the post-1948 package. # Elmer's Candid Camera (Elmer Fudd, prototype Bugs Bunny, 1940) (Chuck Jones) # Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (Bugs Bunny, Three Bears, 1944) (Chuck Jones) # Fast and Furry-ous (Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner, 1949) (Chuck Jones) # Hair-Raising Hare (Bugs Bunny, Gossamer, 1946) (Chuck Jones) # Awful Orphan (Porky Pig, Charlie Dog, 1949) (Chuck Jones) (low audio pitch) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Haredevil Hare (Bugs Bunny, Marvin the Martian, 1948) (Chuck Jones) # For Scent-imental Reasons (Pepé Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, 1949) (Chuck Jones) # Frigid Hare (Bugs Bunny, Playboy Penguin, 1949) (Chuck Jones) # The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (Hubie and Bertie, Claude Cat, 1950) (Chuck Jones) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Baton Bunny (Bugs Bunny, 1959) (Chuck Jones) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Feed the Kitty (Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot, 1952) (Chuck Jones) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Don't Give Up the Sheep (Ralph Wolf, Sam Sheepdog, 1953) (Chuck Jones) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (Bugs Bunny, Beaky Buzzard, 1942) (Bob Clampett) # Tortoise Wins by a Hare (Bugs Bunny, Cecil Turtle, 1943) (Bob Clampett) Special Features *'Audio bonuses' **Music-only audio tracks on Baton Bunny, Feed the Kitty *'Audio commentaries' **Stan Freberg on Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears **Michael Barrier on Fast and Furry-ous, Haredevil Hare, For Scent-imental Reasons, Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid **Michael Barrier and Greg Ford on Hair-Raising Hare **Greg Ford on Feed the Kitty *'From the Vaults' **''Toon Heads'': The Lost Cartoons (a special, hour-long episode of the Cartoon Network anothology show, ToonHeads, centered on lost, rare, and obscure Warner Bros. animation and short, live-action pieces, such as Crying for the Carolines and the behind-the-scenes gag reels highlighting a "typical" work day at Leon Schlesinger Studios). **''Hair-Raising Hare'' and The Hypo-Chondri-Cat schematics **Stills gallery *'Behind-the-Tunes' **''Too Fast, Too Furry-ous'': A look at the creation of the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote cartoons, Chuck Jones' famous chase cartoon series **''Merrie Melodies: Carl Stalling and Cartoon Music'': A look at Carl Stalling and how he composed music for the Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodie cartoons **''Blanc Expressions'': A look at voice actor, Jerome Melvin "Mel" Blanc (colloquially known as "The Man of 1000 Voices") and how he voiced the Looney Tunes characters. Disc 4 - Looney Tunes All Stars Part 2 All cartoons on this disc are in the post-1948 package. # Canary Row (Tweety, Sylvester, Granny, 1950) (Friz Freleng) # Bunker Hill Bunny (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, 1950) (Friz Freleng) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Kit for Cat (Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, 1948) (Friz Freleng) (Original opening and credits restored, but has the Blue Ribbon ending) (low audio pitch) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Putty Tat Trouble (Tweety, Sylvester, 1951) (Friz Freleng) # Bugs and Thugs (Bugs Bunny, Rocky and Mugsy, 1954) (Friz Freleng) (1997 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Canned Feud (Sylvester, Mouse, 1951) (Friz Freleng) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Lumber Jerks (The Goofy Gophers, 1955) (Friz Freleng) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Speedy Gonzales (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, 1955) (Friz Freleng) # Tweety's S.O.S. (Tweety, Sylvester, Granny, 1951) (Friz Freleng) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # The Foghorn Leghorn (Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, 1948) (Robert McKimson) (Original opening and credits restored) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Daffy Duck Hunt (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Barnyard Dawg, 1949) (Robert McKimson) # Early to Bet (The Gambling Bug, Cat, Dog, Customer, Luigi, (1951) (Robert McKimson) (low audio pitch) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # A Broken Leghorn (Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy, 1959) (Robert McKimson) (1998 dubbed print, without dubbed notice) # Devil May Hare (Bugs Bunny, Tasmanian Devil, 1954) (Robert McKimson) Special Features * Audio tracks ** Music-only audio tracks on Putty Tat Trouble, Speedy Gonzales and A Broken Leghorn * Audio commentaries ** Jerry Beck on Canary Row, Canned Feud, Speedy Gonzales and Devil May Hare ** Michael Barrier on Tweety's S.O.S. and The Foghorn Leghorn * From the Vaults ** Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid ''(1929) ** Virgil Ross pencil tests ** Stills gallery * '''Behind-the-Tunes' ** Needy For Speedy: A look at Speedy Gonzales, Robert McKimson's heroic Mexican mouse who tricked gringo pussycats (and later, Daffy Duck) to help get cheese for his starving friends. ** Putty Problems and Canary Rows: A look at how Sylvester and Tweety were created and how their pairing led to some of the most memorable cartoons in Warner Bros. history ** Southern Pride Chicken: A look at Foghorn Leghorn, the loud-mouthed, trickster rooster loosely based on Fred Allen's Senator Claghorne character * Other ** Irreverent Imagination: The Golden Age of Looney Tunes (documentary) Gallery 'International covers' In international countries, each one disc was separately released, under the Looney Tunes Collection label. S-l225.jpg|Disc 1 of Golden Collection Volume 1 ''Disc 1 '''Menus' LTC_BOBB_2003_Menu1.png|Main menu (international countries) LTC_BOBB_2003_Menu2.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Menu3.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Menu4.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Menu5.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Menu6.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Menu6.5.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Menu7.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Menu8.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Menu9.png Stills gallery LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills1.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills2.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills3.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills4.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills5.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills6.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-05-03h44m06s457.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills7.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills8.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills9.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills10.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills11.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills12.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills13.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills14.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills15.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills16.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills17.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills18.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills19.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills20.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills21.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills22.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills23.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills24.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills25.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills26.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills27.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills28.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills29.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills30.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills31.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills32.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills33.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills34.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills35.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills36.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills37.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills38.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills39.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills40.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills41.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills42.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills43.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills44.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills45.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills46.png LTC_BOBB_2003_Stills47.png Disc 2 Best of Daffy and Porky Disc 3 All Stars Volume 1 Disc 4 All Stars Volume 2 See also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography Category:Looney Tunes Golden Collection Category:Cartoon compilations Category:2003 Category:UK VHS and DVD Releases